Venom (Klyntar) (Terra-616)
Lo Spirito Nero del Ragno, Symbio Sword, Venom Blade, Svartalfvenom | Identity = Pubblica | Affiliation = ; precedentemente , mente alveare dei Klyntar, Agents of the Cosmos, A.I.M., Vendicatori, CIA, Cosmic Champions, Cosmic Strangers, Vendicatori Oscuri, Landau, Luckman, and Lake, Legione degli Skull, S.H.I.E.L.D., Vendicatori Segreti, Sinistri Sei, Team Venom, Iniziativa dei 50 Stati, Thunderbolts, , | Relatives = Knull (creatore); Anti-Venom ("fratello gemello", deceduto); Carnage ("figlia"/"figlio"); Phage ("figlio"); Riot ("figlio"); Lasher ("figlio"); Agony ("figlia"); Scream ("figlia"); Hybrid (fusione di Riot, Agony, Lasher, Phage; "figlio"); Sleeper ("figlio"); Toxin ("nipote", deceduto); Scorn ("nipote"); Raze ("nipote", deceduto); Mania (clone e fusione); Ibridi Carnage/Venom (cloni parziali, deceduti); Anti-Venom II (partial clone, deceased); Grendel (fusee); Legion (clone and fusee) ---- Eddie Brock (Venom) (ospite attuale); Bruce Banner (Hulk), Mercurio, Arthur Douglas (Drax il Distruttore), Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Skrull senza nome, "Peter Parker"/Otto Octavius (Spider-Man), Samson, Franklin Richards, Sue Storm Richards (Donna Invisibile), Jen Walters (She-Hulk), Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic), Carol Danvers (Ms. Marvel), Mac Gargan (Scorpion), Quentin Beck (Mysterio), Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Wade Wilson (Deadpool), alieno senza nome (ex ospiti); Cletus Kasady (Carnage), Flash Thompson, Thunderbolt Ross (Hulk Rosso), Cal Henricksen, Angelo Fortunato, Anne Weying, Lee Price, Leonard Elkhart, Malekith (exospiti, deceduti); Tel-Kar (ospite originale, deceduto) | Universe = Terra-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York; precedentemente mobile; Lighthouse, Project Rebirth 2.0 Facility, Washington, D.C. | Gender = Asessuato | Gender2 = | Height = Variabile | Weight = Variabile | Eyes = Variabile | Hair = Senza capelli | UnusualFeatures = Come Venom, il simbionte può garantire al suo ospite una mascella allungata, zanne, artigli, tentacoli e una lingua prensile che fanno parte del suo corpo. | Citizenship = Klyntar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante; precedentemente Agent of the Cosmos, potenziato a Super-Soldato; Super criminale | Education = Memoria genetica, acquisisce nuove conoscenze dai precedenti ospiti | Origin = Klyntar; come parte delle Guerre segrete su Battleworld, Spider-Man entrò in possesso di un costume nero quando il suo abito rosso e blu fu danneggiato in battaglia. In seguito sarebbe stato rivelato che questo costume nero era in realtà un simbionte. | PlaceOfBirth = Mondo natale di Gorr | Creators = Randy Schueller; Jim Shooter; Mike Zeck | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 252 | FirstIt = Amazing Spider-Man 39 | HistoryText = Origini Il simbionte che in seguito divenne noto come Venom fu creato dal dio anziano oscuro Knull in un pianeta desolato, senza nome; dove salvò un gruppo di alieni rodentoidi appena nati legandosi a loro e trasformandoli in predatori. Dopo che i simbionti furono liberati dal controllo di Knull e si formarono nel Klyntar, la maggior parte dei loro ricordi furono presumibilmente alterati o cancellati. Ostracizzato dai suoi confratelli per ragioni sconosciute, il simbionte fu scoperto dagli esploratori Kree,che decisero di raccoglierlo per ulteriori studi. Il simbionte fu infine legato a un soldato di nome Tel-Kar, e subì mesi di addestramento al suo fianco prima di essere spedito a combattere nella Guerra Kree-Skrull, per agire come spia di copertura, sabotatore e assassino. Quando Tel-Kar ruppe la copertura per salvare una nave di rifugiati Kree, si separò dal simbionte e cancellò i suoi ricordi nel caso fosse stato catturato. Tel-Kar incaricò il capo dei rifugiati di portare il simbionte ad Hala, ma i rifugiati lo abbandonarono su un pianeta quando la loro nave stava precipitando. Ad un certo punto, il simbionte si legò a un alieno originario di un mondo ghiacciato, che in seguito ricordò come il suo primo ospite, credendolo un nobile guerriero e un degno ospite. In realtà, il guerriero usò il simbionte per compiere un genocidio contro il suo pianeta natale, trasformandolo in un predatore pieno di odio dipendente dalla rabbia. Il trafficante d'armi alieno Haze Mancer affermò di aver catturato il simbionte ad un certo punto, dosandolo con sostanze chimiche per amplificarne ulteriormente la sua aggressività e sete di sangue; ma mancano il ricordo di questi eventi. Nonostante queste esperienze, piuttosto che cercare di dominare i suoi ospiti successivi, il Klyntar desiderava legarsi e proteggerli. Di conseguenza, alla fine fu imprigionato dai suoi fratelli malevoli, che lo considerarono un'aberrazione e temevano che potesse contaminare il patrimonio genetico. Questa prigionia venne successivamente inavvertitamente incorporata nella composizione di Battleworld dall'Arcano. Guerre Segrete Il primo ospite umano del simbionte fu Deadpool, che si imbatté nella sua prigione mentre era su Battleworld e, sperando in un restyling, indossò la creatura per alcuni minuti prima di rendersi conto che era viva e che si interfacciava con la sua mente. Preoccupato che la sua follia potesse influenzarlo negativamente, Deadpool riportò il simbionte nella sua prigione pochi istanti prima dell'arrivo di Spider-Man, il cui costume era stato danneggiato nella battaglia che sta avvenendo all'esterno. Spider-Man trovò il modulo carcerario in cui era intrappolato il simbionte e attivò la macchina, che rilasciò il simbionte sotto forma di una sfera nera. Quando Spider-Man toccò il simbionte, esso coprì il suo corpo e si formò in un costume bianco e nero con grandi emblemi di ragno bianchi sul petto e sulla schiena derivati dall'emblema del drago di Knull, sebbene Spider-Man abbia ipotizzato che stesse reagendo ai suoi pensieri sull'abito indossato dalla seconda Spider-Woman. Interfacciatosi con il genoma del suo nuovo ospite, il simbionte imprise in se stesso i poteri del ragno di Peter Parker, sviluppando le capacità di aderire alle superfici e proiettare la sua materia costituente in una apparentemente inesauribile fascia organica. Giocando al Supereroe Una volta tornato sulla Terra, il simbionte era inizialmente contento di recitare la parte di un costume sofisticato in grado di cambiare forma in abiti civili; aiutando Spider-Man a combattere il crimine e aumentandone le sue abilità. Nutrendo il desiderio di Peter di essere un eroe proteggendo i più deboli, il simbionte iniziò a cercare di prendere il controllo del suo corpo mentre dormiva. Confuso sul perché fosse costantemente sfinito e sempre più infastidito dall'autonomia del suo nuovo costume, su consiglio della sua ragazza, Gatta Nera, Spider-Man lo portò ai Fantastici Quattro per alcune analisi. Dopo aver appreso che il "vestito nero" non era solo vivo ma senziente e desiderava legarsi permanentemente a lui, Peter lo respinse per lo shock e il disgusto. Con l'aiuto di Mr. Fantastico e della Torcia Umana, Spider-Man scoprì che il simbionte era vulnerabile al suono e al calore intenso, e usò onde soniche per rimuoverlo e fiamme per catturarlo in un contenitore. Il simbionte fuggì brevemente con l'aiuto di Kristoff Vernard e possedette Mr. Fantastic per vendicarsi di Spider-Man; in seguito tentò di possedere un corpo più forte, attaccando il Baxter Building e possedendo la Donna Invisibile prima di possedere Franklin Richards. Franklin respinse il simbionte con l'aiuto di Spider-Man e Reed lo imprigionò nuovamente. Arrabbiato per essere stato respinto e imprigionato, il simbionte fuggì e prese il controllo di un turista di nome Leonard Elkhart, usandolo per tornare all'armadio di Peter, dove si travestì da costume rosso e blu. Quando Vulturions attaccò, il simbionte si rivelò, e tentò di legarsi con forza a Spider-Man, che fuggì sul campanile della Chiesa di Nostra Signora dei Santi. Le campane suonarono l'ora, che, insieme al rifiuto di Spider-Man, indebolì l'alieno e lo costrinse a rinunciare alla presa su di lui. Il simbionte, usando la sua forza residua, trascinò Peter in salvo prima di fuggire attraverso le fessure del pavimento fino ai livelli inferiori della chiesa, il che avrebbe portato Spider-Man a supporre che il simbionte fosse effettivamente morto. I ripetuti rifiuti di Parker lasciarono il simbionte estremamente amareggiatoo nei suoi confronti, un tratto che avrebbe condiviso con la maggior parte dei suoi futuri ospiti. Dopo essersi ripreso dalle ferite, il simbionte si trovò braccato da un trio di cacciatori di taglie aliene, Killer Thrill, Guzz e Coldwar, e si riunì con Deadpool. Nel corso di una sola notte, "Venompool" massacrò uno squadrone di Zn'rx, tentò di rapire i Power Pack, combatté il Coniglio Bianco insieme a Gatta Nera, sconfisse Kraven il Cacciatore, e divorò il braccio sinistro di Killer Thrill, costringendo i cacciatori di taglie a fuggire a mani vuote. Tuttavia, la crescente rabbia del simbionte nei confronti di Spider-Man lo portò a litigare con Deadpool, e tornò alla Chiesa di Nostra Signora dei Santi. Protettore Letale Il terzo ospite umano del simbionte, Eddie Brock, fu un reporter del Daily Globe licenziato dopo che Spider-Man aveva smascherato la sua storia esponendo l'identità del Sin-Eater, umiliandolo e rovinando la sua carriera al punto da riuscire a trovare lavoro solo in riviste di gossip. Contemplando il suicidio dopo essere stato rinnegato dal suo violento padre e divorziato da sua moglie, Eddie entrò nella Chiesa di Nostra Signora dei Santi per pregare per il perdono. Attratto dal suo reciproco odio verso Spider-Man, il simbionte si unì a Eddie, suggerendo il nome "Venom" per la loro forma unita. Tuttavia, l'odio di Eddie per Peter distorse ulteriormente i sentimenti del simbionte nei confronti del suo ex ospite in una fissazione con l'uccisione. Quando legato, Venom parlava usando il plurale in prima persona (noi), indicando che Brock e il simbionte erano due entità separate unite insieme. Combatterono Spider-Man molte volte avvicinandosi alla vittoria in diverse occasioni. A questo punto, Spider-Man si sposò con Mary Jane Watson, e Venom la spaventò orribilmente, facendole chiedere a Peter di smettere di indossare il costume nero e tornare al suo originale costume. Nonostante il suo legame con Eddie, il simbionte lo considerava un ospite inferiore e vedeva Spider-Man come la sua anima gemella, facendo spesso sforzi per tornare da lui tra i tentativi di ucciderlo. Il simbionte iniziò anche a manipolare i ricordi e la biochimica di Eddie per fargli credere di avere uno zio defunto e una sorella, e che gli era stato diagnosticato un cancro; convincendolo a rimanere legato ad esso ogni volta che metteva in dubbio la loro relazione. La prole di Venom Durante una battaglia tra Spider-Man, Styx e Stone, il simbionte fu apparentemente ucciso dal tocco letale di Styx. Si riprese e cercò Eddie, liberandolo dal carcere e lasciando dietro di sé una fecondazione prodotta asessualmente. Questa fecondazione, legata al serial killer Cletus Kasady, diventò nota come Carnage. Carnage si dimostrò più potente del suo progenitore, costringendo Spider-Man e Venom a una tregua. Durante questo periodo, il simbionte Venom si unì all'ex moglie di Eddie Anne Weying in due occasioni. Il primo legame avvenne quando Anne fu gravemente ferita dopo essere stata colpita dal secondo Sin-Eater. Con le sue condizioni in rapido deterioramento, il simbionte si legò ad Anne su insistenza di Eddie per salvarla. Sotto l'influenza del simbionte, Anne uccise impulsivamente una coppia di delinquenti, un atto di cui si pentì all'istante. La seconda volta, in custodia della polizia. fu usata come esca per attirare il suo ex marito. Questi casi si rivelarono traumatici per Anne, provocando in seguito il suicidio. Venom fu catturato dalla Life Foundation, che separò Eddie dal simbionte e lo costrinse a dare alla luce cinque figli: Riot, Lasher, Phage, Agony, e Scream. Eddie reclamò il simbionte di Venom, mentre la sua progenie fu legata a mercenari assunti dalla Life Foundation. Durante una battaglia tra Venom, Spider-Man e i Fantastici Quattro, la lingua del simbionte fu recisa e presa dalla Ararat Corporation, che la usò per creare un clone modificato del simbionte. L'Ararat Corporation voleva far assimilare il clone al simbionte originale, dopodiché avrebbe indotto la gestazione di un esercito di simbionti per sterminare tutta la vita sulla Terra. Mentre il simbionte originale di Venom riuscì ad assorbire il suo clone, per ragioni sconosciute il piano della Ararat Corporation non si realizzò mai. Separazione Nel tempo, il simbionte divenne più potente, sviluppando una maggiore resistenza ai suoi punti deboli e imparando a parlare anche senza un ospite. Quando Eddie rifiutò di saziare la sua fame, in due diverse occasioni lo lasciò a cacciare da solo per la preda e un ospite più adatto. Nelle occasioni in cui si legò all'ex moglie di Eddie Anne Weying la dominava e le faceva mangiare molte persone. Dopo che Eddie perse i suoi ricordi, il simbionte lo influenzò a ricadere in malvagità come Venom e tentò di mangiare l'Uomo Sabbia e Spider-Man. Tuttavia, nonostante gli sforzi di Eddie per reprimere i suoi impulsi predatori, le occasioni in cui la sete di sangue del simbionte lo sopraffece e fu costretto a saziare la sua fame lo fece iniziare a diffidare di lui. Disgustato dalla sua crescente crudeltà, a seguito di un risveglio cristiano, Eddie alla fine vendette il simbionte al Maggia don Vincente Fortunato in un'asta supercriminale. Eddie fu successivamente tormentata dalle allucinazioni del simbionte, che rappresentavano i suoi impulsi oscuri, e contribuì a determinare il destino di Zia May quando si trovò nello stesso ospedale dopo essere stata colpita da un cecchino assunto da Wilson Fisk. Dopo diverso tempo che questo frutto della sua immaginazione gli toglieva sanità mentale, scorse Zia May e Mary Jane e non aveva idea di cosa fare, ma il suo lato oscuro lo persuase a indossare un abito nero simile a quello di Peter e a prendere la decisione che lo avrebbe dannato per sempre. Sebbene Eddie alla fine abbia resistito all'allucinazione che lo esortava a uccidere l'indifesa May Parker, insinuò che desiderava ancora riunirsi con il simbionte, affermando "Sono io il responsabile". Carriera da criminale Angelo Fortunato, figlio di Don Fortunato, divenne il secondo Venom per un breve periodo di tempo, riuscendo a dominare i poteri del simbionte velocemente. Il simbionte gli rivelò l'identità segreta di Spider-Man e attaccarono Peter Parker durante una riunione di classe. Come Venom, Angelo inizialmente sopraffece Spider-Man, ma dopo aver ucciso un ragazzo cosplayer, il vero Spider-Man smise di trattenersi e attaccò con rabbia il nascente supercattivo. Quando Angelo fuggì da Spider-Man, il simbionte lo considerò un indegno padrone e lo abbandonò con disprezzo. Il simbionte Venom si avvicinò in seguito a MacDonald "Mac" Gargan, che era considerato un cattivo di basso livello, offrendogli nuove abilità in cambio dell'uccisione di Spider-Man. Gargan si unì alla creatura, che gli diede un vantaggio in più come parte dei Sinistri Dodici di Norman Osborn. Anche con questi poteri aggiuntivi, fu rapidamente sconfitto da Spider-Man, mentre i Vendicatori si occupavano del resto dei Dodici. Successivamente Gargan divenne membro di un sottogruppo di Thunderbolts di Norman Osborn, che fu arruolato dai Vendicatori per dare la caccia ai membri fuggitivi dei Vendicatori Segreti. Al fine di tenere sotto controllo il sempre più selvaggio simbionte, il governo dotò Gargan di impianti elettrici. Nonostante ciò, nel tempo il controllo di Gargan sul simbionte diminuì, portandolo a esprimere nausea e paura dell'organismo nonostante dipendente dal suo potere. Durante una battaglia con lo Steel Spider, Gargan perse il controllo del simbionte e divorò il braccio dell'antieroe. In seguito, Gargan fu ostracizzato dai suoi compagni di squadra; ma dopo essere stato con veemenza rimproverato da un'allucinazione dell'alieno causata dal terzo Bluestreak, riabbracciò la sete di sangue della creatura e si divertì a saziare il suo appetito divorando altri umani, Skrull, Atlantidei, Kree, Asgardiani e scoiattoli. Durante la caccia a Spider-Man, il simbionte percepì un ex ospite e condusse Gargan a Eddie Brock. Con sgomento di Gargan, il simbionte cercò di abbandonarlo e tornare al suo precedente ospite, che era stato guarito dal suo cancro da Martin Li. Tuttavia, i poteri della Lightforce di Li avevano alterato i resti del simbionte all'interno di Eddie e gli avevano fatto formare un nuovo simbionte chiamato Anti-Venom. Provando odio verso il simbionte Venom, Anti-Venom quasi lo uccise, ma Gargan riuscì a scappare e alla fine si riprese in tempo per impedirgli di uccidere Eddie. Un campione considerevole del simbionte Venom in possesso dei Vendicatori venne prelevato dai Fantastici Quattro per essere analizzato e portato a termine un legame con un'orda di dinosauri teletrasportata accidentalmente a New York da Deadpool. I Vendicatori, Spider-Man e Deadpool si unirono per distruggere i replicanti dei simbionti, parte dei quali riuscirono brevemente a legarsi a Deadpool e cercarono di prenderlo in consegna prima di essere distrutti. Dopo essere riuscito ad ottenere un campione del simbionte Venom, il Dottor Destino progettò un virus che replicava quasi perfettamente il simbionte e le sue abilità, scatenandolo a New York. Man mano che l'influenza del simbionte su di lui cresceva, Gargan divenne sempre più mostruoso e assetato di sangue. Tuttavia, in preparazione all'annuncio dei suoi Vendicatori Oscuri, Osborn sviluppò un composto soppressore di simbionti che garantì a Gargan un maggiore controllo sul simbionte e gli permise di trasformarsi dalla sua forma di Venom a una più piccola identica a Spider-Man in nero. Durante l'Assedio di Asgard dei Vendicatori Oscuri, Gargan e il simbionte iniziarono a nutrirsi di frenesia prima di essere affrontati da Ms. Marvel e Spider-Man. Ms. Marvel riuscì a strappare Gargan dal simbionte, che si legò prontamente a lei. Con l'aiuto di Spider-Man, alla fine riuscì a staccarselo da sola quando volò su alcune linee elettriche espellendo tutta l'energia che aveva assorbito da esse. Il simbionte tornò a Gargan, ma dopo la sconfitta dei Vendicatori Oscuri, l'Esercito americano lo tolse da Gargan e lo prese in custodia per studio. Agente Venom Dopo che il simbionte fu rimosso da Gargan, le forze armate statunitensi stabilirono il Progetto Rinascita 2.0, un tentativo di trasformarlo in armatura basata sul precedente Programma Sym-Soldier. Attraverso lo studio del simbionte, i ricercatori stabilirono che dopo 48 ore dal primo contatto con il simbionte, esso diveniva sempre più difficile da rimuovere, permettendo alle reclute di indossarlo solo per la durata delle missioni. Dopo un tentativo infruttuoso con Cal Henricksen, che si concluse con la perdita del controllo, il simbionte fu assegnato al colonnello Eugene "Flash" Thompson. Mentre lo indossava, Flash fu in grado di usarlo per creare protesi alle gambe e acquisì poteri da ragno, godendo della sua capacità di camminare di nuovo ed emulare il suo idolo Spider-Man. Legato a Flash, il simbionte assunse l'aspetto di un'armatura, manifestando in seguito un aspetto più esoscheletrico. Per evitare che si scatenasse una frenesia fuori controllo, al simbionte Venom vennero somministrati farmaci antidolorifici intensi. Tuttavia, il farmaco era imperfetto e incapace di sopprimere completamente il simbionte, che spesso utilizzava i problemi di rabbia di Flash per prendere il controllo e tornare alla sua forma mostruosa. Come "Agente Venom", Flash combatté contro il Signore del Crimine e distrusse una spedizione illegale di Vibranio. Per punizione, il cattivo rapì Betty Brant, ma diede la localizzazione a Flash solo solo dopo avergli fatto giurare che non lo avrebbe disturbato più. Il simbionte prese il controllo quando Venom fu attaccato da Jack O'Lantern e Spider-Man, credendo fosse il rapitore di Betty, ma Flash riuscì a reprimere la sua furia abbastanza a lungo da dire a Spider-Man dove si trovasse la ragazza. Durante Spider-Island, Venom combatté contro la Regina-Ragno e si infiltrò nel suo alveare vestito da Re Ragno. Quando il quartier generale del Progetto Rinascita 2.0 fu attaccato, il simbionte si legò temporaneamente a Samson, un pastore tedesco appartenente al generale Brad Dodge. Quando Flash fu inviato a catturare Eddie Brock, in modo che il simbionte Anti-Venom potesse essere usato per curare lo Spider-Virus, il simbionte lo abbandonò per riunirsi al suo precedente ospite. A questo punto Eddie odiava il simbionte di Venom ed era terrorizzato dalla prospettiva di ricongiungersi con esso, versando persino lacrime mentre veniva coperto. Mentre il simbionte era esultante per tornare al suo precedente ospite, Flash fu in grado di convincerlo a tornare da lui dicendogli che Eddie avrebbe costantemente combattuto il suo controllo. Insieme a Steve Rogers, Venom uccise la Regina Ragno, che mutò in un gigantesco ragno-mostro, che fu poi ucciso da Kaine. In seguito, il Signore del Crimine inviò Jack O'Lantern per minacciare Flash a svolgere missioni per lui per proteggere la sua famiglia. La prima missione fu quella di rubare il simbionte Toxin dal covo di Blackheart a Las Vegas. Per proteggere la sua famiglia, Flash si assentò ingiustificatamente dall'esercito e si legò completamente al simbionte di Venom, finendo per aiutare Hulk Rosso, mandato da Capitan America a recuperare lui e il simbionte, mentre Laura Kinney e Ghost Rider impedirono a Blackheart di scatenare Hell sulla Terra. Durante il Circolo dei Quattro, il simbionte barattò segretamente con Mefisto per ricevere un Marchio di Hell e prendere il controllo di Flash nel tentativo di rivendicare lo Spirito della Vendetta, ma venne fermato da Blackheart. Flash diede a Hulk Rosso il simbionte insieme al legame di Ross con lo Spirito della vendetta, diventando sia Venom che Ghost Rider. Dopo gli eventi del Circolo dei Quattro, Hulk Rosso restituì il simbionte a Flash. Con la testimonianza di Hulk Rosso, Flash fu graziato da Capitan America in riconoscimento del suo eroismo e divenne membro dei Vendicatori Segreti. Inviato a Doverton, Colorado come riserva per il Mercury Team, il simbionte fu accidentalmente separato da Flash e prese il controllo di un gorilla silverback fuggito da uno zoo, usandolo per sfuggire a un'orda di altri animali controllati dal simbionte Carnage. Successivamente lasciò il gorilla e tornò a Flash, salvandolo dall'essere ucciso da Kasady. Mentre studiava nel Dipartimento degli armamenti occulti, a Flash fu teso un'imboscata da Daimon Hellstrom, checercò di possedere Flash con un potente demone nel tentativo di trasformare Venom in uno dei suoi Monsters of Evil, fallendo a causa del Marchio Infernale. Per proteggere i suoi amici e i suoi cari a New York, Flash successivamente si trasferì a Philadelphia, lottando per far fronte al simbionte apparentemente lobotomizzato che inconsciamente indeboliva il suo controllo. Tuttavia, fu seguito da Toxin e Jack O'Lantern. Quando quest'ultimo cercò di uccidere il suo vicino Andi Benton, Flash inviò quella che pensava fosse una piccola porzione del simbionte per proteggerla, anche se ciò si rivelò essere il clone del simbionte, che si legò a lei. Chiamandosi Mania, Andi decise di vendicare suo padre usando il simbionte clonato, mentre Flash interrogava il simbionte originale per scoprire cosa fosse successo. Lo rimproverò per averlo soppresso e rivelò che aveva deviato il Marchio Infernale sul suo clone per impedire al demone di prenderne il controllo. Quando Flash tornò a New York per indagare sulle voci secondo cui il Signore del Crimine era tornato dai morti, fu attaccato da Superior Spider-Man e dai suoi Spiderling. Con il simbionte ferito, l'Agente Venom rivelò la sua identità a Spider-Man nella speranza che gli venisse mostrata misericordia e fuggì quando il tessiragnatele cercò di ucciderlo. Flash cercò aiuto dal suo amico Peter Parker, non sapendo che fosse Spider-Man e che era stato scambiato con Otto Octavius. "Peter" convinse Flash a sottoporsi a un intervento chirurgico per installare protesi high-tech e sfruttò l'opportunità per estrarre il simbionte Venom, con l'intenzione di contenerlo nel suo laboratorio. Il simbionte, essendo diventato più potente negli anni da quando Spider-Man era stato il suo ospite, si liberò e cercò di tornare al suo precedente ospite; Ma Otto lo costrinse a rimanere legato a lui, godendosi il suo potere. Come "Superior Venom", Otto divenne ancora più aggressivo sotto l'influenza del simbionte, usando la violenza estrema contro nemici anche minori e diventando antipatico con zia May e Anna Maria Marconi. Mary Jane, pensando che Peter fosse stato posseduto dal simbionte, contattò i Vendicatori, che ingaggiò Venom in un combattimento proprio mentre stava per uccidere alcuni Membri della banda di Hobgoblin. Con il potere del simbionte, Otto riuscì a tenere testa a tutti, ma si rese conto troppo tardi che il simbionte stava minando la sua volontà. Quando Flash arrivò nell'armatura di Iron Man e cercò di convincerlo a tornare da lui, Venom si scagliò di rabbia per essere stato controllato dalle droghe. Incapace di sopprimerlo o espellerlo, Otto cedette alla disperazione ma fu salvato dal residuo della psiche di Peter Parker, che espulse il simbionte. Il simbionte tornò su Flash e in seguito lo informò che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in Spider-Man. L'agente Venom si unì ai Thunderbolts di Hulk Rosso, anche se i metodi violenti impiegati dal gruppo minarono il suo controllo sul simbionte, che riuscì a prendere il sopravvento e scatenare una frenesia alimentare. Flash permise al simbionte di sbizzarrirsi contro un'orda di Giganti di Ghiaccio al fine di attirare l'attenzione di Valchiria. Il simbionte divorò anche diversi True Fairies, ma diede di matto quando assistì alla loro vera forma eldritch. Dopo di ciò, Flash permise al simbionte di prendere il controllo di lui in un test per vedere se la squadra potesse abbatterlo, costringendoli a lavorare insieme per sottometterlo. Hulk Rosso si offrì di uccidere la creatura, ma Flash, che aveva bisogno di sopravvivere e divenne dipendente dal suo potere, si rifiutò e si riunì ad essa. Agent of the Cosmos Alla fine, Capitan America chiese a Flash di prendere il posto di Tony Stark come collegamento con i Guardiani della Galassia. Una volta nello spazio, il simbionte cambiò o il suo aspetto per perdere ogni parvenza di armatura, mantenendo un aspetto esoscheletrico e manifestando una bocca frastagliata. Percependo il ritorno del simbionte nello spazio, la mente-alveare Klyntar si protese verso di lui attraverso il cosmo e cercò di ricollegarsi ad esso, facendo perdere a Flash il controllo di esso mentre si scatenava con rabbia e confusione, assumendo un aspetto insettoide quando impazzito. Cercando di tornare sulla Terra, Flash e il simbionte attaccarono i Guardiani, ma vennero separati da Peter Quill e Rocket Raccoon. Tuttavia, il simbionte sfuggì al contenimento e prese il controllo del vicino Groot. Dopo essere stato separato da Groot da Drax, il simbionte prese il controllo di Rocket, trasformando le sue armi in cannoni biomeccanici a più canne e chiedendo ai Guardiani di far cambiare rotta alla loro nave. Quando Drax afferrò Rocket, il simbionte si trasferì immediatamente su di lui, usandolo per sconfiggere gli altri Guardiani e pilotare la loro nave a destinazione: il pianeta natale del simbionte. Il simbionte si separò da Drax di sua iniziativa, dopodiché fu ripulito dal suo odio e dalla sua sete di sangue, reintegrato nel regno di Klyntar e ricondotto a Flash. Dopo essere stato liberato dalla sete di sangue, il simbionte assunse l'aspetto di un'armatura voluminosa con una faccia che somigliava marcatamente a quella del Distruttore, sebbene mantenendo le sue zanne e la sua lingua. Dopo essere stato purificato, il simbionte sviluppò la capacità di ascoltare la "voce" del Cosmo, guidandola verso coloro che avevano bisogno di protezione, e la capacità di assumere forma umanoide indipendentemente dal suo ospite per brevi periodi di tempo. Insieme a Flash, il simbionte agì come un agente del cosmo, cercando di ristabilire l'ordine attraverso l'universo. Dopo essere stato separato da Flash dai pirati spaziali Gramosiani, il simbionte si unì al loro leader, Mercurio, come parte di uno stratagemma di Flash e del simbionte per guadagnare tempo per l'arrivo dei loro alleati e ottenere informazioni sull'armata di Mercurio. Tuttavia, il breve periodo di tempo trascorso legato al signore della guerra, fece impazzire il simbionte, imperversando sui pianeti che aveva aiutato a fianco di Flash. Cercando di corrompere Flash, lo attirò nel pianeta natale del suo primo ospite, dove lo prese in consegna e tentò di farlo impazzire con i suoi ricordi più oscuri. Con l'aiuto dei nuovi alleati di Flash, il simbionte fu sottomesso e contenuto, e riportato a Klyntar per essere ripulito. Invece, fu messo sotto processo dagli Agenti del Cosmo e quasi ucciso, ma con l'aiuto di Flash riuscì a superare la sua sete di sangue e apprese che la sua pulizia era fallita a causa della corruzione e della presa di Mania da parte del Marchio Infernale. Ritorno sulla Terra Flash e il simbionte Venom tornarono su Terra in parte per aiutare Carol Danvers contro Tony Stark nella seconda guerra civile, ma anche per cercare Mania. Uno spider-bot rilevò la presenza di Flash e del simbionte, rintracciandoli a Philadelphia. Credendo che il simbionte fosse malvagio e che avesse preso il suo amico Flash, Peter tese un'imboscata a Venom usando la tecnologia anti-simbionte sviluppata nelle Parker Industries. Nonostante sia Flash che il simbionte dichiararono di non voler combattere, Spider-Man separò Venom dall'ospite, preparandosi a imprigionarlo nel suo laboratorio. Infuriato, il simbionte usò la sua capacità di assumere una forma umanoide senza un ospite per catturare Peter di sorpresa e sconfiggerlo facilmente. Il simbionte impedì a Spider-Man di fuggire e si legò a lui, ma invece di prenderne il controllo gli mostrò i ricordi della sua nascita e del primo ospite, spiegandone le origini e che la pulizia lo aveva cancellato da tutti i suoi ricordi tranne quelli del suo ospite originale, che l'aveva corrotto e lo aveva lasciato con una dipendenza dalla rabbia, e Flash Thompson. Il simbionte notò che Peter pullulava di rabbia nei suoi confronti e si scusò sinceramente per tutto ciò che gli aveva fatto, affermando che non era più il Venom che conosceva e odiava. Il simbionte rilasciò Spider-Man e tornò da Flash, il quale spiegò che lui e il simbionte erano tornati sulla Terra per trovare Mania, il clone corrotto di Venom e il suo protettore. Accettando che il simbionte fosse cambiato in meglio, Spider-Man si offrì volontario per aiutare Venom a trovare Mania e aiutò a catturarla prima di tornare a New York. Andi, corrotta dal Marchio Infernale, cercò di prendere sia i simbionti di Mania che di Venom da Flash, ma gli alleati di Venom arrivarono in tempo per fermarla e reprimere la corruzione demoniaca. Qualche tempo dopo, l'FBI, cercando di restituire il possesso del simbionte al governo degli Stati Uniti, diede la caccia a Flash e lo attaccò con un'armatura potenziata equipaggiata con armi anti-simbionte, separandolo da Venom trasformandolo in uno stato selvaggio. Dopo che riguadagnò il controllo di se stesso, il simbionte non tornò da Flash per vergogna nell'essere assetato di sangue e rabbia. Alla ricerca di un nuovo ospite dopo essere stato separato da Flash Thompson, il simbionte si imbatté nell'ex Ranger dell'esercito Lee Price quando stava per essere ucciso in una sparatoria tra la banda di Tombstone e la banda di Gatta Nera. Si legò a lui per proteggerlo ed inizialmente fu eccitato nello scoprire che era un soldato, ma fu rapidamente inorridito quando lo dominò con la sua volontà e procedette a massacrare entrambi i gruppi di bande. Il simbionte successivamente intraprese una discussione mentale con Lee, rimproverandolo per le sue azioni e il suo atteggiamento insensibile mentre rivelava accidentalmente il suo passato sanguinario. Incapace di controllare direttamente Lee a causa dell'addestramento di Ranger dell'esercito, il simbionte si rassegnò a essere legato a lui, ma tentò di sabotare la sua richiesta alla banda di Gatta Nera facendolo vomitare, e cercò di rifiutare di aiutarlo a combattere l'assassino inviato da Tombstone per ucciderlo, anche se, una volta ferito dalle fiamme, si scatenò e uccise l'assassino. Due agenti dell'FBI presto seppero del nuovo ospite di Venom e cercarono di costringerlo a diventare informatore, minacciando di rivelare la sua identità al pubblico se non avesse accettato, rischiando di trasformarlo in un obiettivo per le forze dell'ordine e i vigilantes. Quando il piano degli agenti dell'FBI fallì, Eddie Brock e la sua task force anti-simbiotica decisero di catturarlo. Spider-Man aiutò l'FBI a separare il simbionte da Lee, inducendo Venom a pensare di voler diventare di nuovo il suo ospite. Lee fu successivamente arrestato dala polizia mentre il simbionte fu portato via dall'FBI. Il ritorno del Protettore Letale Prima che il costume potesse essere consegnato agli Alpha Flight, Brock lo liberò e divenne di nuovo Venom. Era determinato a garantire che il suo rapporto con esso fosse diverso da quello che era stato quando si erano uniti per la prima volta. La ricaduta del simbionte nella corruzione lo rese difficile, poiché era violentemente possessivo nei suoi confronti. Sapendo che il simbionte si era recentemente comportato eroicamente, e volendo capire perché stava ricadendo nel suo stato corrotto predatore, Eddie cercò l'aiuto dell'Alchemax, e apprese che il suo corpo era stato reso quasi inospitale al simbionte a causa della saturazione con farmaci antimicrobici durante il suo periodo con l'FBI. L'Alchemax decise di aiutare Eddie se avesse portato Stegron a loro insieme con l'equipaggiamento che aveva rubato. In questo modo, gli avrebbero dato una medicina che riequilibrava il metabolismo di Eddie in modo che il suo corpo non respingesse il Klyntar. Insieme, arrestarono i criminali e il simbionte si sentì bene ad essere di nuovo un eroe. Il simbionte era preoccupato di provare emozioni contraddittorie con quelle del suo ospite, come sentire gioia in contrasto con la rabbia di Eddie quando non fu in grado di vendere la televisione. Con gli effetti del suo finale purificatore, il simbionte riuscì a ricordare i suoi precedenti ospiti e le influenze che avevano avuto su di esso, lamentandosi di essere stato separato da Flash. Nella sua ricerca di redenzione per tutto ciò che aveva fatto nel corso degli anni, visitò un sacerdote che aveva in precedenza attaccato, chiedendo perdono. Dopo una breve conversazione, il simbionte capì perché Eddie aveva parlato con il prete ed era felice che non fosse morto, promettendogli la sua protezione. Poco dopo,vennero chiamati in un universo alternativo da versioni di Capitan America e Dottor Strange Venomizzate per aiutarli in una guerra multiversale contro i Poison, una razza aliena extra-dimensionale che si legava permanentemente ai simbionti, consumando i corpi degli ospiti per completare il processo di legame e assimilare i loro poteri. Negli ultimi istanti, il Dottor Strange Venomizzato rimandò a casa i Venom rimanenti prima che la nave dei Poison esplodesse. Dopo essere tornato a casa, la crescente corruzione del simbionte rinnovò la sua sete di sangue, facendolo ricadere frequentemente nel suo stato selvaggio e malvagio nonostante gli sforzi di Eddie di saziare la sua fame senza ricorrere a omicidi o cannibalismi. Dopo aver tentato di divorare un poliziotto corrotto, Kraven il Cacciatore, e il Ringer, Eddie alla fine si stufò e tornò all'Alchemax per chiedere una spiegazione per quanto riguardava la poca efficacia della cura. Flash Thompson intervenne e chiese a Eddie di restituirgli il simbionte, e quest'ultimo cercò di legare contemporaneamente entrambi i suoi ospiti preferiti. Spider-Man intervenne nel tentativo di ucciderlo e rovesciò una vasca di siero derivato dal simbiote Anti-Venom (che aveva causato la guarigione del simbionte dalla sua corruzione riportando il metabolismo di Eddie alla normalità), quindi, la biomassa simbionte si legò con Flash e venne convertito in una replica artificiale del simbiote Anti-Venom, che usò per estrarre il simbionte di Venom da Eddie. Nonostante non fosse in grado di ricondursi a Flash a causa dell'Anti-Venom, il simbionte era comunque felice di ricongiungersi con il suo vecchio ospite e fu lasciato nel bagno di Bobbi Morse per la custodia, mentre Spider- Man e Anti-Venom andarono a cercare Lee Price, che aveva attaccato Mania e rubato il suo simbionte. Il simbionte alla fine decise di fuggire e distrusse il bagno prima di notare un frammento di vetro cadere giù per lo scarico. Scappando nelle fogne in cerca di Eddie, spaventò un paio di operai della città prima di trovare e riunirsi finalmente con Eddie, che aveva incontrato Gatta Nera. Venom e Gatta Nera cercarono il Dr. Steve in modo che potessero armare il siero Anti-Venom, usandolo per liberare Spider-Man, che era stato infettato dal simbionte Maniac. Venom, con riluttanza, si unì a Spider-Man, all'agente Anti-Venom e ad Andi Benton, arrivati a New York per aiutare Flash e reclamare il suo simbionte. I sei decisero di affrontare Maniac, che aveva infettato le Cinque Famiglie con il suo simbionte. Usando il siero Anti-Venom e la replica dell'Anti-Venom usato da Flash Thompson, sconfissero gli Inklings. Tuttavia, i piccoli pezzi tornarono tutti da Maniac, che li assorbì per assumere una forma massiccia e tentò di assimilare con forza il simbionte di Venom mangiando Eddie. Tuttavia, Spider-Man e Gatta Nera scoprirono di essere immuni al simbionte Maniac poiché erano stati precedentemente posseduti da esso. Spider-Man fece sì che il simbionte Anti-Venom assorbisse il suo sangue con le proprietà "Anti-Maniac", permettendo così alla sua immunità di abbattere Maniac e riportare il simbionte alla sua massa e dimensione originali, sebbene fosse ancora limitato a Lee Price. Dopo l'arresto di Price, Flash finalmente giunse alla conclusione che il simbionte Venom era al sicuro con Eddie Brock e mediò una tregua tra Spider-Man e Venom. Con l'alterato metabolismo di Eddie curato dal siero dell'Anti-Venom, il simbionte Venom riuscì a riprendersi dalla sua instabilità fisica e psicologica, tornando allo stato benevolo in cui aveva agito come Agente del Cosmo. Quando Spider-Woman attaccò Eddie, il simbionte si legò temporaneamente a lei per convincerla che stava dalla parte dei buoni, e rivelò che stava per nascere di nuovo, anche se scelse di mantenere questo segreto per Eddie. Personalità Nel corso della sua storia contorta, il simbionte ha avuto un certo numero di ospiti sia buoni che cattivi, ognuno dei quali ha avuto un profondo impatto sulla sua psicologia e personalità. Mentre era legato a Tel-Kar, da se stesso proclamato primo ospite, il simbionte è stato in grado di soddisfare il suo desiderio di fare del bene come Agente del Cosmo, sebbene i suoi ricordi di lui siano stati effettivamente cancellati dopo la loro separazione, riguadagnandoli dopo la loro riunione diversi anni dopo. Al contrario, l'individuo che in seguito ha identificato come primo ospite ha avuto un impatto disastroso su di esso; usandolo per compiere un genocidio contro il suo pianeta natale e lasciandolo un predatore assetato di sangue dipendente dalla rabbia. Nonostante la sua corruzione, il simbionte desiderava ancora proteggere e aiutare i suoi ospiti, anche se li tramutava in mostri viziosi Il suo desiderio di "giocare al supereroe" alla fine lo portò alla prigionia da parte di altri simbionti corrotti, che lo consideravano una minaccia. Prima di venire sulla Terra, era solo in grado di comprendere semplici emozioni come la felicità, la rabbia e la tristezza. Prima della sua purificazione da parte della mente dell'alveare Klyntar, il simbionte considerava Peter Parker l'ospite ideale, e attraverso il legame con lui sviluppò una comprensione di base di emozioni complesse. Il brutto colpo del rifiuto di Peter, unito al pericolo in cui si trovò poco dopo, riempì il simbionte di rabbia verso Spider-Man. Deadpool temeva che l'interfacciarsi con la sua mente contorta avrebbe avuto effetti negativi sulla sua sanità mentale, e tentò di avere un'influenza positiva sulla creatura per persuaderla a lasciar andare la sua rabbia e il suo odio. Invece, il simbionte trasmise le sue emozioni positive a Spider-Man desiderando fargli del bene, lasciandolo con solo rabbia e odio. Questo, probabilmente combinato con l'influenza della follia di Deadpool, si trasformò nel desiderio che provava ancora per l'Uomo Ragno in un'ossessione vendicativa di riunirsi a lui o ucciderlo; quest'ultimo desiderio condiviso con il suo terzo e quinto ospite umano, Eddie Brock e Mac Gargan. Nonostante consideri Eddie un ospite inferiore, prima che si legasse al Simbionte toxin, il simbionte Venom mostrava un simile atteggiamento di uccisione o reclamazione nei suoi confronti così come avveniva verso Spider-Man. Con il peggioramento della corruzione, il simbionte divenne arrogante, sprezzante e sadico; spesso rimproverando i suoi ospiti per le loro carenze: considerava apertamente Eddie Brock un ospite di seconda classe rispetto a Peter Parker; riteneva Angelo Fortunato un ospite indegno per non possedere abbastanza "veleno", lasciandolo alla sua morte; ha influenzato Mac Gargan a cedere alla sua sete di sangue; e ha ripetutamente criticato Flash Thompson per averlo soppresso con sostanze chimiche. Possedeva un odio istintivo verso la sua progenie Carnage e Toxin, affermando a un certo punto che l'amore familiare era anatema alla loro specie. Nonostante ciò, è stato notato che il simbionte è contrario alla menzogna e come tale è brutalmente onesto quando gli è permesso parlare. Il simbionte divenne sempre più assetato di sangue, abbandonando due volte Eddie Brock quando rifiutò di saziare la sua crescente fame di carne. Brock descriveva la sete di sangue di Venom nel suo stato corrotto come un oceano di oscurità che cercava di affogarlo con la sua rabbia e la fame, riducendo la sua mente a una "rovina rossa" nella sua forma più intensa. Quando legato a Mac Gargan, la sete di sangue del simbionte divenne così intensa che il suo ospite inizialmente era terrorizzato dalla sua influenza su di lui, e alla fine fu spinto a commettere volontariamente cannibalismo per saziare la sua infinita fame. Mentre la sua comprensione della moralità umana è limitata, quando il simbionte fu legato a Mac Gargan sapeva che uccidere e mangiare esseri senzienti era male, ma la sua corruzione era così avanzata che non gli importava. Dopo aver ripulito il simbionte, Flash Thompson dovette assumere droghe per sopprimerlo; ma sfruttava spesso il suo carattere volatile per minare il suo controllo e spesso si trovava in situazioni in cui doveva liberarlo per sopravvivere. Il simbionte Venom ha l'abitudine di abbandonare il suo attuale ospite per tornare a uno precedente o per cercare uno più forte: tentò di abbandonare Eddie Brock in diverse occasioni per tornare a Spider-Man; cercò di lasciare Mac Gargan e Flash Thompson per tornare a Eddie Brock una volta guarito il suo cancro; per poi tornare a Spider-Man una volta separati da Flash Thompson. Il simbionte una volta tentò di lasciare Flash e legarsi a Kaine, sebbene Flash gli impedisse di farlo attraverso pura forza di volontà. Quando Flash Thompson cercò di reclamarlo da Eddie Brock, il simbionte venne diviso tra i suoi due ospiti preferiti e cercand di legarsi a entrambi allo stesso tempo, ma alla fine scelse Eddie perché Flash divenne l'agente Anti-Venom. Il simbionte risentì profondamente dell'uso di droghe da parte di Flash per sopprimerlo, rimproverandolo in una conversazione mentale e scagliandolo contro di lui quando era legato a Otto Octavius. Dopo essere statO ricollegatO alla mente dell'alveare Klyntar, i ricordi del simbionte furono eliminati per purificarlo dalla sua sete di sangue. In seguito, il simbionte Venom si pentì e si sottomise a Flash, esprimendo preoccupazione per il fatto che la sua testa calda potesse avere effetti negativi su di esso. Parlando in modo indipendente, il simbionte ammise di preferire Flash come ospite e che anche se possedeva la capacità di operare da solo, preferiva essere legato a lui, chiamandolo partner e amico. Tuttavia, dopo aver brevemente legato il simbionte a Mercurio, iniziò a ricadere nel suo stato assetato di sangue e odio. Mentre inizialmente si crogiolava per essere tornato al suo vecchio io tentando di corrompere Flash, dopo essere stato processato dagli Agenti del Cosmo il simbionte Venom riuscì a reprimere la sua rabbia con l'aiuto di Flash. In una conversazione mentale con Spider-Man, il simbionte ammise che era dipendente dalla rabbia a causa del suo primo ospite, e espresse sincero rimorso per tutto ciò che aveva fatto al tessiragnatele. Quando Venom riassorbì Mania e prese l'elisir che avrebbe annullato la sua corruzione, divenne finalmente puro, anche se fu rivelato che gli effetti erano solo temporanei e non potevano impedire al Marchio di corrompere nuovamente il suo clone. | Powers = ' Biologia simbionte:' Anche senza un ospite, il simbionte Venom è in grado di estendere liberamente la sua biomassa in tentacoli e viticci, e di solito manifesta una bocca flangiata e grandi occhi bianchi. Può anche manifestare una testa umanoide, un busto e le braccia. Dopo essere stato purificato divenne in grado di assumere la forma umanoide senza un ospite per brevi periodi. Se legato a un ospite, può cambiare forma per imitare qualsiasi tipo di abbigliamento, oltre a fondere Venom con ciò che lo circonda, rendendolo invisibile. Il simbionte aumenta tutte le capacità fisiche del suo ospite a livelli sovrumani pari e, in alcuni casi, superiori a quelli di Spider-Man. Spider-Man (Peter Parker): Pur non essendo il primo ospite del simbionte o addirittura il suo primo ospite umano, Peter Parker ha avuto comunque l'impatto più profondo sul simbionte e sui suoi poteri. Oltre ad aumentare le capacità fisiche di Peter quando legato a lui, il simbionte si interfacciava con il suo codice genetico e imprimeva la maggior parte dei suoi poteri in se stesso. Il simbionte mantenne questi poteri anche dopo essersi separato da Peter, e li conferì ai suoi ospiti successivi. * Immagazzinazione di oggetti nel corpo: Peter Parker è stato in grado di usare il simbionte per conservare la sua macchina fotografica e rotoli di pellicola. Flash ha spesso usato il simbionte per trattenere e conservare munizioni e attrezzatura attraverso aperture dimensionali all'interno del costume. grazie al quale poteva immagazzinare oggetti estranei mantenendo un profilo elegante e aerodinamico. Utilizzòo questa qualità anche per immagazzinare una granata nel suo corpo evitando che esplodesse. * Funzionalità mimetiche: Il simbionte è in grado di cambiare forma per imitare l'aspetto di qualsiasi forma di abbigliamento, può mimetizzarsi con l'ambiente circostante per apparire invisibile e persino imitare l'aspetto di altre persone. Peter Parker usò l'abilità precedente solo durante il breve periodo in cui era legato ad essa, mentre la forma preferita di abbigliamento di Brock era una camicia, giacca e pantaloni neri. * Generazione costituente-materia: Il simbionte può usare l'abisso vivente che comprende la sua materia per generare viticci e pseudopodi, e può usarlo per un effetto letale contro i criminali. Mentre Spider-Man era inconsapevole di possedere questa abilità, Eddie Brock e i suoi ospiti successivi usarono spesso questa abilità in modo offensivo, ad esempio inviando una parte del simbionte nel corpo di una vittima per soffocarla dall'interno. * Ereditarietà parassitaria: Il simbionte può copiare i poteri e le capacità di altri esseri interfacciandosi con il loro codice genetico. Utilizza principalmente i poteri di ragno adattati da Spider-Man. * Aderenza alle pareti: Il costume alieno ha replicato la capacità di Spider-Man di aggrapparsi alle pareti controllando il flusso di attrazione interatomica tra gli strati molecolari. * Generazione di ragnatele: Il simbionte può convertire la sua materia costitutiva in trefoli di tessuto bianchi o neri, che può sparare dalle macchie bianche sul dorso delle sue mani ad alta pressione fino a una distanza di 20 metri. La sostanza dell'alieno sembra essere composta da fibre resistenti e flessibili di polimeri organici, che si rigenerano rapidamente dopo lo "spargimento". I fili hanno proprietà adesive straordinarie, che diminuiscono rapidamente quando abbandonano la loro fonte vivente. Dopo circa tre ore, senza alcuna fonte per nutrirli, i fili si seccano come pelle morta e si dissolvono in polvere. I fili hanno una resistenza alla trazione di 55 chili per millimetro quadrato di sezione trasversale. L'unica limitazione a questa abilità è stata usata a vantaggio di Spider-Man durante il suo secondo incontro con Venom: poiché lo stesso tessuto è costituito dalla materia del simbionte, se Venom ne genera troppo il simbionte viene indebolito, incapace di ricostituire la massa perduta per un breve periodo di tempo. Venom (Eddie Brock): Il terzo individuo umano a legare con il simbionte fu Edward Brock. Naturalmente, il simbionte scelse di dotare Eddie della maggior parte dei poteri di Spider-Man, ma attraverso la mentalità innovativa di Brock il simbionte riuscì a creare alcuni nuovi poteri e persino a mutare nel tempo. * Forza superumana: Prima di entrare in contatto con il costume, Brock riusciva a a sollevare 315 chili. Una volta uniti, il costume aggiunse la forza sovrumana di Spider-Man alla vasta forza umana di Brock, rendendolo più potente di Spider-Man. Venom dimostrò una forza che varia da leggermente più grande di quella di Spider-Man a essere in grado di scambiare colpi con individui di grande potenza come il Fenomeno. Ciò è causato dalle diverse mutazioni che il simbionte assunse con Brock, guadagnando ulteriore massa muscolare per lunghi periodi di tempo con il suo ospite. * Durabilità sovrumana: Il corpo di Venom è altamente resistente alle lesioni fisiche, in grado di resistere all'assalto di proiettili e agli attacchi di individui superpotenti. Se distribuito ad uno spessore tipico sul corpo di Brock, il simbionte è in grado di assorbire proiettili da armi di piccolo calibro che sparano munizioni convenzionali. Il simbionte è tuttavia particolarmente vulnerabile ad attacchi sia sonici che basati sul calore. * Resistenza sovrumana: Venom è anche in grado di sopravvivere in aree dannose per lunghi periodi di tempo come sott'acqua o tra gas tossici, con il simbionte che filtra aria respirabile verso l'ospite. * Fattore di guarigione rigenerativa: Il simbionte è in grado di curare le lesioni nell'ospite a un ritmo più veloce di quanto consenta la normale guarigione umana. Il simbionte è anche in grado di curare lesioni e malattie che le attuali cure mediche umane non possono fare, come il cancro. Il simbionte ha permesso diverse volte al suo ospite di riprendersi da ferite che avrebbero dovuto essere letali, come Mac Gargan impalato dalla spada Makluan dello Spadaccino; Flash Thompson tagliato dalle braccia di Toxin, e la testa tagliata a metà dallla falce di Jack O'Lantern V. * Memoria genetica: Il simbionte possiede alcune abilità psichiche, rendendolo capace di ottenere informazioni dai suoi ospiti e anche dalle altre persone e simbionti semplicemente con un tocco; Il simbionte è in grado di richiamare informazioni dagli ospiti precedenti. Questa abilità permise a Eddie Brock di conoscere l'identità segreta di Spider-Man quando il simbionte si unì a lui. Tuttavia, può essere costretto a dimenticare le informazioni se il simbionte viene colpito da un pesante trauma. * Rilevazione della prole: Il simbionte è anche in grado di rilevare psichicamente la sua prole, tuttavia con sforzo questa abilità può essere bloccata. * Manipolazione chimica del corpo: Per convincere Eddie a credere di avere un cancro terminale, il simbionte Venom modificò la sua biochimica per simularne i sintomi. Dopo essere stato ricollegato temporaneamente alla mente alveare di Knull, il simbionte acquisì la capacità di influenzare direttamente le funzioni neurochimiche all'interno del suo ospite al fine di indurre vari effetti psicologici, come la calma, il sonno o persino la soppressione della memoria. * Telepatia: Le specie Klyntar comunicano sia psionicamente che biochimicamente con l'ospite e tra loro. I loro poteri mentali inizialmente sono deboli senza un ospite da legare. Gli anni di Venom fusi con Eddie Brock rafforzarono molto i suoi persistenti poteri psichici al punto che le sue urla di angoscia si potevano sentire in tutta New York. Mentre risiedeva in un demone, l'Agente Venom lo impiegò in modo creativo attraverso i suoi viticci per prendere il controllo di un esercito di mercenari. Dopo essere entrato in contatto con Knull, il simbionte mostrò la capacità di comunicare telepaticamente con altri simbionti. * Manipolazione della materia Il simbionte è in grado di trasformare parti del corpo del suo ospite: una volta trasformò le mani di Venom in uncini simili a falci e lame simili a spade durante una battaglia contro Nova, trasformando anche le sue braccia in ali da pipistrello per planare. Dopo essere stato potenziato da Knull, il simbionte sviluppò la capacità di manifestare ali simili a quelle del drago simbionte Grendel per volare. Venom poteva anche proiettare la sua biomassa in uno scudo a più strati per resistere meglio a potenti attacchi. Quando era legato a Mac Gargan, usava questa capacità per far crescere una coda, emulando l'aspetto di Gargan come Scorpione. Quando legato a Flash Thompson, il simbionte mostrava regolarmente la capacità di trasformare parti del corpo dell'Agente Venom, come mani o piedi, in punte, lame o scudi. * Immersione digitale: In una battaglia con la sua discendenza Carnage, il simbionte Venom e il suo ospite mostrarono la capacità di entrare fisicamente in Internet a "livello molecolare" e viaggiare tra computer cablati attraverso cavi Ethernet. * ESP: Sebbene il simbionte Venom non possegga un senso di ragno, possiede un'abilità extrasensoriale simile. Questo potere non è complicato quanto il senso intrinseco di Spider-Man, poiché il costume alieno può rilevare il pericolo da ogni direzione e salvare Brock in tempo. È molto più efficiente del senso del ragno di Spider-Man perché impiega meno tempo a percepire il pericolo, e i riflessi di Brock sono più veloci di quelli di Spider-Man. Quando sono potenziati dal costume alieno, ad esempio, Venom può schivare un colpo di pistola o una raffica di proiettili. * Potenziamento empatico: Il simbionte Venom, come altri del suo genere, è in grado di alimentare le emozioni negative dell'ospite, principalmente rabbia, odio e sete di sangue, al fine di potenziare se stesso. Tuttavia, farlo ha un effetto corruttivo sul simbionte, che lo rende sempre più assetato di sangue, crudele e selvaggio. * Assimilazione Klyntar: In maniera simile a quella in cui il simbionte Hybrid è stato formato, Venom è in grado di amalgamarsi con altri simbionti al fine di rafforzare la loro condivisione energia. Si fuse con il suo clone, aumentando la sua forza ad un livello sconosciuto; e si fuse col simbionte di Rex Strickland per diventare abbastanza potente da affrontare Knull e il simbionte Grendel. * Immunità al senso di Spider-Man: Dato che Spider-Man è stato ospite del simbionte, Venom e la sua progenie, è in grado di aggirare il senso di ragno di Spider-Man. Venom è in grado di attaccare Spider-Man senza avvisarlo, facendolo un nemico mortale. Va notato che quando Ben Reilly venne clonato da Peter prima di legarsi con Venom, Eddie "non era immune" al suo senso del ragno. * Artigli velenosi: Un'abilità sviluppata da Eddie Brock al momento del legame con il simbionte. Inizialmente comandava al simbionte di far spuntare un sorriso aguzzo e una lingua, differenziandolo da Spider-Man. Successivamente viene rivelato che questo insieme di zanne non solo intimidisce i nemici, ma può fornire un morso potente e velenoso (fedele all'omonimo di Brock). Questo morso è stato in grado di paralizzare l'Uomo Sabbia, quasi causandone la morte. * Allungamento e deformazione: Sebbene sia risaputo che il simbionte può allungarsi e deformarsi, recentemente è stato in grado di eseguire questa abilità legato a un ospite umano. Venom può espandersi a qualsiasi dimensione purché abbia qualcosa su cui crescere come un ospite o un oggetto. I simbionti possono entrare all'interno di piccole aree come i cavi elettrici e gli interni delle auto e disabilitarli completamente. * Resistenza alla telepatia: Come risultato del fatto che Venom è un legame tra due menti separate, ci vuole più tempo del convenzionale perché un telepate influenzi la sua mente. Questa difesa non è assoluta, tuttavia. Inoltre, il tentativo di inabilitare telepaticamente Venom bersagliando l'ospite non impedisce al simbionte di reagire. Malekith: Dopo aver catturato il simbionte Venom, l'elfo oscuro Malekith lo piegò alla sua volontà usando la magia oscura e l'atmosfera arcana di Stonehenge in Inghilterra, legandosi con essa per aumentare la sua abilità di combattimento. * Espansione simbiotica e controllo psichico: Attraverso Venom, Malekith può estendere il suo simbionte ad altri e collegarli al proprio essere. Impugna i suoi guerrieri come marionette che potrebbe ulteriormente guidare e potenziare con il simbionte come abilità proprie. * Manipolazione della materia: Malekith può evocare e utilizzare la biomassa del simbionte per modificare le sue estremità fisiologiche in diverse armi con cui attaccare, in grandi ali da pipistrello con cui volare, o semplicemente trasformando il simbionte stesso in una lama metamorfica. * Potenziamento della magia oscura: Attraverso la sua connessione con una delle creazioni di Knull, Malekith ha scoperto che le sue abilità arcane sono state notevolmente migliorate, rendendo sia lui che il klyntar legato ad esso abbastanza potenti da combattere con quattro iterazioni di Thor con una sola mano. * Allungamento e deformazione: Malekith può utilizzare le proprietà amorfe del simbionte per migliorare ulteriormente se stesso; ha trasformato la sua lingua in una frusta letale con cui poter combattere. Agente Venom (Flash Thompson): Dopo che le forze armate statunitensi legarono il simbionte a Flash Thompson come quarto ospite del simbionte, mostrarono tutte le abilità sopra descritte e ne svilupparono alcune nuove come risultato della connessione con la mente dell'alveare Klyntar. * Mente alveare: Dopo essere stato purificato dalla sua sete di sangue, il simbionte ottenne l'accesso alla mente dell'alveare Klyntar, permettendole di comunicare con i simbionti sul loro pianeta natale e di accedere alle informazioni sul passato della specie. * Comunione cosmica: Come Klyntar purificato, il simbionte Venom è in grado di ascoltare la "voce" del Cosmo, ossia le persone bisognose di assistenza. * Forma umanoide: Da quando è stato purificato, il simbionte ha sviluppato la capacità di assumere una forma umanoide indipendentemente dall'essere legato al suo ospite, per una durata massima di dodici ore terrestri. Dopo essere entrato in contatto con Knull, questa abilità è stata aumentata per consentirle di mascherarsi agli umani. * Monitoraggio di prossimità: L'Agente Venom può rintracciare le persone lasciando pezzi di se stesso su di loro, seguendoli ovunque vadano. * Auto-sostentamento: Il simbionte Venom consente all'ospite di sopravvivere ovunque in qualsiasi ambiente ostile. Sia nelle zone fredde dello spazio, che in aree fatalmente gassose con relativa facilità. Flash potrebbe persino impartire un sistema di filtraggio di elementi pericolosi agli altri. * Morphomerge: Una volta, durante una missione, Flash legò simbioticamente il Klyntar a un'auto distrutta per renderla nuovamente operativa. Detto veicolo non fu solo fortemente rafforzato dalla sua materia costitutiva; ma aveva l'aspetto, i tentacoli e le fauci mordaci che normalmente ricordavano il suo stato selvaggio. Tel-Kar fu anche in grado di usarlo per interfacciarsi con la sua astronave. | Strength = Il simbionte ha permesso ai suoi ospiti di sollevare fino a 70 tonnellate, anche se la loro forza aumenta con la loro massa muscolare variabile. Con la mutazione progressiva e i cambiamenti variabili dell'ospite che si aggiungono alla potenza di Venom, l'attuale livello di forza è sconosciuto. | Weaknesses = Onde Sonore e calore: Il simbionte è debole agli attacchi sonici e termici: una esposizione più o meno prolungata può portare oltre ad un'iniziale distacco dall'ospite, anche ad un collasso dell'alieno stesso. Corruzione psicologica: Il simbiote Venom, come altri nel suo genere, è suscettibile alle emozioni negative del suo ospite, in particolare rabbia e odio. Nel peggiore dei casi, il simbionte è un predatore assetato di sangue che cerca di corrompere o controllare completamente i suoi ospiti, costringendoli a saziare la sua famelica fame. Knull: Un'antica divinità che ha creato i simbionti, Knull è in grado di influenzarli e dominarli mentalmente, facendoli impazzire di sete di sangue e rendendoli schiavi della sua volontà. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Il simbionte Venom può manifestare zanne, artigli, lame e viticci dal suo corpo vivente. | Notes = * Gran parte del passato del simbionte Venom prima della sua scoperta su Battleworld è avvolto nel mistero, con l'esatta cronologia e la veridicità degli eventi che sono difficili da stabilire a causa delle sue memorie che sono state ripetutamente modificate e cancellate. * Anche se il simbionte viene generalmente chiamato "Venom" e si è persino autochiamato "Venom" in più occasioni, anche quando privo di ospite, questo non è il suo vero nome. Come addendum alla sua risposta sul perché si riferiva al simbionte Grendel come "Carnage" quando era legato a Cletus Kasady, lo scrittore Donny Cates ha dichiarato che qualsiasi simbionte a cui Eddie Brock si lega diventa il simbiote "Venom" a causa del fatto che Eddie è stato colui che per primo ha inventato l'alias. Nonostante ciò, Eddie non si è nominato " Venom "quando legato ai simbionti Anti-Venom, Toxin o Sleeper. * Un aspetto notevole del simbionte Venom nella sua rappresentazione nelle seria animata Spider-Man - L'Uomo Ragno, nella serie a fumetti Ultimate Spider-Man e nel film Spider-Man 3 è che ha portato il suo ospite a far emergere il suo lato più aggressivo e violento. Nei fumetti, questo aspetto del simbionte inizialmente non esisteva. * Il simbiote condivide aspetti simili con lo Xenomorfo della serie cinematografica Alien. Entrambe le specie richiedono un ospite, sono in grado di camminare sui muri e possono diventare sempre più potenti a seconda del loro ospite. * La canonicità del legame del simbiote Venom con Deadpool in Le Segrete Guerre Segrete di Deadpool e in Deadpool: Back in Black è contestato: lo scrittore Cullen Bunn ha ripetutamente dichiarato di considerarlo canonico e ha incluso riferimenti ad esso in '' Poison-X'' e in . Il Senior Editor degli X-Men Jordan D. White lo considera anch'esso canonico. Tuttavia, Donny Cates, lo scrittore di Venom da , ha dichiarato su Twitter che non li considera canonici e come tali sono stati ignorati in '' Absolute Carnage . , , , e ''Marvel 101 Episodio 32 sembrano invece supportare l'affermazione di Cates. * Quando Tel-Kar aveva il controllo del simbionte Venom, esso aveva un design simile alle Uniformi della Milizia Kree. | Trivia = * L'idea di Spider-Man in nero è stata originariamente concepita da un lettore Marvel Comics di Norridge, Illinois, di nome Randy Schueller. * L'idea di un costume alieno autorigenerante è stata originariamente concepita da John Byrne per Iron Fist. Tuttavia, l'albo di Iron Fist si fuse in Power Man and Iron Fist, e Byrne lasciò il progetto con il suo collaboratore Chris Claremont non molto tempo dopo. Quando Roger Stern introdusse l'abito nero di Spider-Man uscito da '' Guerre Segrete '' anni dopo, chiese a Byrne, con cui era amico, il permesso di usare la sua idea del costume senziente. * Il simbionte Venom ha mangiato umani, cyborg, altri simbionti, sabbia vivente, scoiattoli, Uomini Bestie, Skrull, Kree, Asgardiani, Giganti di Ghiaccio, True Faeries (Old Ones), e Devianti Mutati. * Venom è stato disegnato con un emblema bianco sul petto nei flashback prima del legame con Spider-Man. Mentre inizialmente si pensava che fosse basato sul costume di Spider-Woman di Julia Carpenter, la versione normale dell'emblema del ragno bianco è una combinazione dell'emblema del Drago Rosso di Knull e dell'emblema del ragno di Spider-Man. * Venom è il primo simbionte a legarsi a Spider-Man, seguito da un simbionte corrotto senza nome a cui Peter si legò a bordo della stazione spaziale dello S.W.O.R.D., il suo clone, Mania, e un simbiote benevolo senza nome forzatamente legato a lui da Poison Punisher Tutti e tre i simbionti appaiono identici l'uno con l'altro, essendo neri con grandi emblemi di ragno bianchi sul petto e macchie bianche sulle mani. * Nonostante il simbionte affermi che odia Spider-Man, sembra che abbia ancora affetto per il suo ospite originale, poiché ha tentato numerose volte di riunirsi a lui, provando anche a legarsi al suo clone. Il simbionte ha anche affetto per l'altro precedente ospite: quando legato a Mac Gargan ha cercato di lasciarlo riunendosi a Eddie Brock, ; non permise a Gargan di uccidere Eddie nonostante lui volesse uccidere il simbionte; lasciò Flash Thompson per ricondursi a Eddie dopo che il simbionte Anti-Venom fu notevolmente indebolito; rifiutò l'offerta di Tel-Kar di ricongiungersi con lui e lasciare Eddie. Dopo che fu rivelato che il simbionte aveva manipolando i ricordi di Eddie, cercò di rimediare alle sue azioni restituendo Dylan di nuovo a Eddie, e anche dopo essere stato separato dal simbionte continuò a seguirli. Quando Flash fu separato dal simbionte dalle urla di pipistrelli giganti nella Terra Selvaggia, il simbionte si riunì volontariamente con lui, ; dopo che Flash chiese al simbionte di tornare da lui e di lasciare Eddie, esso cercò di legarsi a entrambi. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} en:Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616)